NOTICES FOR READERS
by Shirozu
Summary: NOTICE 5: Hey guys! I've gone over my depressed state and decided that the characters in 'Say it again' would have alices. And with that, I's have to change the summary, wouldn't I? Don't worry, the first 2 chapters wouldn't be changed- New Summary Inside
1. Notice 1

**Hi everyone! In case you don't know what this is about, I'm making a new story. This story is a music-filled romance story, of course its NxM n RxH, but I'll try ****to focus on the main pairing, which is of course, NxM. I gotta stop saying 'of course'.**

**Ok, Since I'll be writing a new story, I won't have time to update ALL of my stories, but I'll try to update them once in a while.**

**Main Point is; The songs I'm going to use are japanese songs, so I'll need your cooperation and let me know of ANY songs that you know of. **

**I accept songs which fit any of the below:**

**Mikan (She's going to have to have a sweet voice, so let me know if you know one)**

**Natsume (Mostly rock though, but if you know any other song that fits, please tell)**

**Luna (Anything that fits her slutty attitude, D)**

**Hotaru (A LITTLE bit of a low voice)**

**Ruka (VERY little bit of sweet voice)**

**Natsume x Mikan (A pairing, can be rock,pop or anything)**

**Ruka x Hotaru (A pairing too, can be rock n so on)**

**NOTE: If you want to add more people, like Anna n Yuu, please tell n give song that fits them. Oh, you can give me names of Japanese singers too, I'll find their songs. Thanks for wasting at least 2 minutes for this. D)**

**Oh, and this is now a different topic, Please give me your opinions on which story I should start after I've finished the above one. :D**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

My Future Stories:

**Revealed**

_If SHE's not a guy, she's a nerd/freak. If she's not a nerd/freak, she's Alice Academy's most dangerous weapon. If she's none of these people, she's just Mikan Sakura, your average typical High School girl. But what if Natsume Hyuuga , most arrogant and obnoxious__ person  
comes into the picture? Will he be a threat to her and her secrets? Three words. I Don't Know. lolx_

**Found Love**

_Mikan Sakura is Japan's most famous singer and actor that has NOTHING to do with love. But what if one of her jobs need her to write LOVE songs for a TV Drama for a _**million**_ yen. She really needs the money for an Electric Guitar, and the love song idea was really getting the better of her. She'll need to write her own songs and make the tunes. Without experience, she takes a break from her work a takes on a life of her own, hoping to fall in love with the right guy. But sadly, GOD isn't quite the fairy who grants wishes. Guess what'll happen._

**Wild Child**

_When you meet Mikan Sakura, you may think she's perfect. Rich, beautiful, smart, that sounds perfect. But the problem is, she's a real Wild Child! She loves adrenaline rushes and can't live a day without doing something dangerous. When she was caught by her father jumping into the sea, he sends her to Japan's most strictest school, Gakuen Alice. No make up, heels, boyfriends, and you can't put your skirt higher than your knee! How strict do you think that sounds? Trust me, there's more to that. She is tempted to get expelled by using the Headmaster's son, Natsume Hyuuga, to do the most craziest thing never done in the history of mankind. But what if she fall's in love with him? Will she continue what she started?_

Sorry for taking your time! D

_Signing out,_

_SweetxTemptation_


	2. Notice 2

Hi everyone, I'm going to start my new story soon! Let's hope I won't get bored of it and move on to another one.. Hehe! Kayys, below this is the list for the character's voices.

**Mikan Sakura: YUI (Don't mistake her for Yui Horie, I did that once and mentally slapped myself. XD)**

**Natsume Hyuuga: **_Still Unknown, Pls recommend someone, not the kind of low voice that sounds more than twenty years old, does anyone know of a young Japanese teenager who sings rock? Please do tell._

**Hotaru Imai: Nana Mizuki or Ai Otsuka **_To:__ Her star-lit starlite dreams, I know you wanted Nana to be Mikan's voice, but it's better for Hotaru in my opinion, thanks anyway! For anon, even though you're anonymous, thanks for Ai, I loved her songs but forgot her name before, hehe! Thanks!_

**Ruka Nogi: K , just K**

**Luna:** _Unknown, if I don't have a voice for her, I'll just skip her performance anyway, XD_

**NOTE: Okay, before I wrote this Note, I saw a VEEERY nice amv, Kingdom Hearts with the song Mangekyou KIRAKIRA and I'm starting to want to watch it! Though I think its a game, the plot is veeeeery interesting, I can tell by the amv. And when I mean by soon at the very top, it may be today or a few days later.  
Don't forget to read my story! I just went through it a kinda cried at some parts. I know, I'm sensitive to dramas.**

**Please read my new story in a few days! It's called 'Never Ending' !**

_Signing out,_

_SweetxTemptation_


	3. Notice 3

**Me: Hi again everyone! The notice is below!**

**Notice: I will be changing my story 'Never Ending' to 'Say it Again' because I felt that the title suited the story more. If you have never read my story, you have just wasted 30 seconds of your life. Oh, and please read my first ONESHOT 'The Right Person'! And please tell me how to change my pen name! Bye! XDD**

_SweetxTemptation Friday, October 03 , 2008 6.39pm_


	4. Notice 4

**Me: Hey guys, just so you all know, I am currently too depressed to update my stories of visit fanfiction, so sorry to everyone who wants me to upgrade faster, but I'm just not in the mood to, hope you guys understand, Bye,**

_SweetxTemptation Monday, October 6 2008 11:06 am_


	5. Notice 5

**Me: Hey guys! I've gone over my depressed state and decided that the characters in 'Say it again' would have alices. And with that, I's have to change the summary, wouldn't I? Don't worry, the first 2 chapters wouldn't be changed. So heres the summary,**

_Say It Again's Summary:_

_Mikan Sakura is a transfer student from America_, _and is going to school at Gakuen Alice! Not that she was happy about it, you'd have to leave your friends, make NEW friends, which, I must tell you that Mikan doesn't like. Upon her first day in school, she has met Natsume Hyuuga, THE playboy king and his rampaging fangirls who had stampeded over her on her first day and gets closer to him everyday. When Luna heard this, the biggest slut in the school, she attempts to get rid of her with her alice. But with Mikan's bodyguard who is surprisingly immune to her alice, she made a bet that whoever lost in the upcoming talent show would stay away from Natsume. Mikan, being the challenge-lover she was, she agreed even though they weren't the kind of friends that she had. But that is going to change soon._

**Me: Okay! I'm done with this! Oh, and I've changed my penname to Kiremai96 since I got bored of my other one. So don't go all thinking that some halfassed person copied this story, coz we're the exact same person. Thanks to Her star-lit starlite dream for telling me! I don't really view the settings, XD**

_Singing out,_

Kiremai96 Friday, October 10, 2008 11:19pm


End file.
